<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One For The Memory, Two For The Pain by AterImber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666155">One For The Memory, Two For The Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber'>AterImber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Gen, Hallucifer, Samifer - Freeform, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: April 25th, 2019<br/>Written: 19.05.02<br/>Words: 1,897<br/>Samifer (Kind of), DemonBloodAddict!Sam, Hallucifer</p><p>Description: Request from qslucid: I just saw your amazing Samifer fic, wonder if I can request for another? Maybe Demon Blood Addicted Sam, I imagine the scene of Sam drinks Lucifers’ blood and very enjoying it, whether salvation or corruption in the end would be good. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One For The Memory, Two For The Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told you he’d start to suspect something.” The blonde stretched his legs out in front of him, eyes on the giants’ kneeling form as he dug through the closet.</p><p>“Oh, well, good for you,” Sam continued flinging clothes behind him, getting increasingly desperate the deeper he dug, “C’mon, it’s gotta be in here somewhere.”</p><p>Lucifer peered over the edge of the bed, “What are you even looking for?”</p><p>“My contacts,” he reached the back wall of the closet, face falling, “They’re not here.”</p><p>“Contacts?” Lucifer sat up, tilting his head slightly in curiosity, “Since when do you wear contacts?”</p><p>Sam huffed, spinning away from the closet on his knees, scanning the room, “I don’t. I bought them after the last time they’d….” he let his voice trail off as his eyes landed on the dresser, <em>maybe I moved them?</em> He got up and made his way over to it, pulling out one of the drawers, beginning to dig through it.</p><p>“You’re worried your eyes will change?” Lucifer moved to sit on the edge of the bed frame, eyes wide, “How much have you been drinking?”</p><p>Sam shot a look over his shoulder, “What? No. Not that much. Shut up,” he turned back to the dresser, beginning his assault on the next drawer.</p><p>“Then why do you need them?”</p><p> “Hey, Sam,” Deans’ voice made the giant jump, and his head whipped up to face the open door. The blonde surveyed the clothes strewn about the floor, and the open closet doors before his eyes landed on his brother, hunched over the dresser, fistfuls of clothing in both hands, “… You lose something?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Sam placed the clothes in his hand down, and straightened up slowly, “Y’know that pocket knife you gave me last year at Christmas? I was trying to find it.”</p><p>His brother didn’t look convinced but he nodded anyway, “Steaks are almost done.”</p><p>“Okay, great,” the brunette forced himself to smile, “Thanks.”</p><p>“They’ll be done in fifteen. Think you’ll be done before then?”</p><p>Sam forced a laugh and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be down in a few.”</p><p>His brother did one more take of the room before leaving, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Sam let out a heavy breath before turning back to the dresser, beginning to dig through it again, <em>that was close.</em></p><p>“Sam,” Lucifers’ hand on his shoulder made him turn. The devil searched his eyes, “You should get yourself sorted. I’ll clean this up.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” the giant waved a dismissive hand at the devil before turning back to the dresser, “I’ll find them and then I’ll-”</p><p>“Sam,” he kept his voice hard, “Go shower. Now.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“Do you want them to interrogate you over dinner?”</p><p>The giant open and closed his mouth silently before shaking his head.</p><p>“Good, then go. I’ll deal with this.”</p><p>Sam raised his eyebrow at the blonde, <em>why are you suddenly being so nice? </em>“You sure?”</p><p>“If you get caught you won’t be any fun to hang around,” Lucifer began picking clothes up from the floor, “And try to work on <em>not </em>looking so strung out.”</p><p>“I’m not-”</p><p>The devil pointed to the door, “Go.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes but obeyed, padding down the hallway to the bathroom. He shut the door, before turning to look at himself in the mirror, <em>okay… maybe I </em>do <em>look a little dishevelled. </em>He leaned to his right, turning the tap on the tub, <em>nothing a shower can’t fix.</em></p><p>“Hey, Winchester!”</p><p>The call made the giant turn, smoothing his shirt back down as he saw a person standing in the open doorway, <em>who the hell is that? </em>The guy came toward him, evil smile twisting his features.</p><p>“Christo.” The mans’ eyes flicked black, <em>damn it.</em></p><p>Sam instinctively took a step backward, feeling his leg hit the edge of the tub, scanning the counter for anything he could use to kill the demon.</p><p>“Aw, what’s the matter, Sam? Forgot to bring your special knife with you?” The thing laughed as he almost fell backward into the tub, “At least it’ll be an easy clean up.”</p><p>“How’d you get in here?”</p><p>“Pfft, please,” the demon gave him a pointed look, “This ain’t exactly Fort Knox.”</p><p>Sam flicked his eyes to his left, noting his razor sitting in the shower caddy. He turned back to the demon, <em>I should have enough time to-</em></p><p>“What’re you smirking at?” The demon was no more then a few inches from his face, “You <em>want </em>to die or something?”</p><p>Sam lunged for the razor, slashing it across the demons’ throat. The demon stumbled back a few steps in surprise, giving Sam enough time to break the blade out of the plastic, before slashing his throat again, deeper this time. The smell of blood filled the room, and Sam couldn’t help the relaxation he felt at the familiar stench. He swung the body around, holding it up above the bathtub, subconsciously licking his lips as he was mere inches away from the wound.</p><p>He starred at the blood, free flowing from the demons’ neck, eyes transfixed as it traced it’s way down toward its’ chest. <em>It wouldn’t be </em>that <em>bad if I had some… would it? No, </em>he half-turned away from the body, <em>I can’t. I need to- </em>he caught a glimpse of himself in mirror, noting his bloodshot eyes and too white face, before turning back to the body in his arms, <em>he </em>did <em>say to not look so strung out…</em></p><p><em>Just enough for me to not look so haggard, </em>Sam licked his way up to the wound, mouth closing around the middle of the cut, sucking that wonderful red liquid down his throat. His body practically exploded the moment the liquid hit his tongue, he saw fireworks behind his eyelids and felt his body simultaneously get its’ second wind and relax.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he sucked the blood down, revelling in the way it warmed his throat as he gulped it down.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>The brunette jumped at the knock on the door, dropping the body into the tub, watching as if in slow motion as the water began washing the blood down the drain, <em>shit.</em></p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>He tore his eyes away from the body, doing his best to let go of the disappointment he felt as the blood mixed with the water before swirling down the drain, “Y-yeah?”</p><p>“Steaks are ready.”</p><p>“O-okay,” he turned the water off, “I’ll be down in a minute.”</p><p>He held his breath as he watched the shadow of feet under the door. They stayed a moment, and he could practically see his brothers’ raised hand through the door. He heard his brother sigh before watching as the shadows’ turned and disappeared, hopefully back downstairs.</p><p>He turned in a slow circle around the bathroom, noting the lack of blood spray on the wall, <em>what the hell? </em>He turned his attention back to the tub, eyebrows raising at the lack of body. <em>How the hell…? </em>He turned his eyes to the too-small window against the back wall of the shower, not too surprised to see it still shut. He sat on the edge of the tub, <em>maybe I didn’t slit his throat deep enough… maybe he was still conscious and vanished.</em></p><p><em>But why didn’t he just kill me? </em>Sam got up, shaking his head, going over to the sink to wash the blood from his face. He splashed some cool water on his face, noting the way it felt colder then normal. He patted his face dry before running his hands through his hair, smoothing it back against his head, heading for the door, <em>I guess I’m on salt-line duty tonight.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sam let out a heavy sigh as his body hit the mattress, <em>that was the longest dinner ever.</em></p><p>“Well what did you expect?” Lucifers’ voice made the giant look up, following the devil with his eyes from the doorway to the dresser, “You know everything seems slower when you’re juiced.” At the look the brunette gave him, he waved a dismissive hand at him, “Don’t bother. As if I didn’t hear that scuffle in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Speaking of,” Sam got up, despite the screaming of his body not to, “How did he even get <em>in </em>here?”</p><p>Lucifer kept his expression careful, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s not like Bobby to leave a salt-line unchecked. If there was a break in one of the lines, he would’ve fixed it, right?” Sam brought one hand up to the side of his head at it began throbbing, “He’s not exactly lax about that kind of thing,” he grit his teeth as the pounding began to get worse, involuntarily squinting his eyes against the now-too-bright light, “What the hells’ wrong with me?”</p><p>Lucifer pushed off the dresser, walking over to the light switch, flicking it off, “You’d think you’d know by now.”</p><p>The pounding slightly lessened and he gave the devil his best confused look, “What?”</p><p>“Sam,” Lucifer made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, “You were <em>my </em>vessel. Did you really think <em>any </em>bottom of the barrel demons’ blood would do?” He crossed his legs, shaking his head, “Didn’t Ruby explain this to you?”</p><p>Sam shook his head, instantly regretting it as it took the pounding in his head up to a violent stabbing.</p><p>The blonde placed an uncharacteristically kind hand on his knee, “If you keep drinking bottom-feeders’ blood, it’s going to affect your body. Hell, it <em>is </em>affecting your body already. That headache you’ve been pretending not to have for the past two hours? That’s because of the blood. That demon that came to visit you, Damon? I know, ironic name, but he’s about as bottom barrel as one can get. You, my vessel,” Lucifer slid his hand up from his knee to his face, “You need nothing less then the highest quality blood. Knights of Hell, Lilith, or even,” his eyes sparkled dangerously, taking a deep breath, “Mine.”</p><p>Sam clenched his jaw against the pain in his head, doing his best to turn this new information over, to make it make sense. He watched through his eyelashes as Lucifer dragged a razor blade across his wrist, before holding it up to the brunette, giving him a small smile. Sam wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain in his head that was impairing his judgement, or something else, but he latched onto the devils’ arm and began sucking down that wondrous bright red liquid.</p><p>As soon as the first drops hit his tongue, he felt his body relax, and the pain in his head begin to subside. He brought both hands up, keeping the arm pressed against his face with so much force, his knuckles turned white.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled, bringing his free arm up to pet his head, “That’s it, Sam. Drink as much as you need. You’ve tapped a never-ending keg.”</p><p>Sam kept sucking that crimson liquid down, Lucifer oddly content to sit there and wait until he drank his fill, the sun disappearing from view being the only indicator of how long they sat there. The brunette finally retracted the devils’ arm, an audible <em>pop </em>ringing throughout the room as he let go.</p><p>Sam flopped backward on the bed, eyes closing in satisfaction. Lucifer kept petting his hair, watching as the giants’ breath began to even out, “Very good, Sam.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do YOU have a SPN request in mind? Send me an e-mail: fanfic@aterimber.com with the subject line 'Request'.</p><p>I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>